The Start of a Century
by Soaring Amethyst
Summary: Prologue: This is a short story of how Hermes began his journey to steal his way towards Athena's heart. Read and Review, guys! Hope you like it!


**_And here we have my most favorite pairing in Greek Mythology, the Master Thief, Hermes and the Wisdom Goddess, Athena._**

**_It's been a long time since I've posted any story. So this one will be, let's say, a refresh for me? Anyways, this stands as the prologue for my next story where Hermes messes up big time with Athena.. oops, I might spoil it... I'll stop there_**

* * *

"Here you go, Apollo". The messenger enthusiastically said as he handed out a silver box with an amethyst decorated in its center.

Apollo eyed the package warily, hesitant to take it. The mischief in the messenger's eyes never left

"Aren't you gonna take it?", he asked as he shoved it to the sun god closer. Apollo backed up unintentionally

"You-you didn't do anything to it, Hermes?",he asked

Hermes' enthusiasm left. Even the wings on his helm sagged

"Don't you trust me?"

Apollo sighed as he took the package from his brother. The messenger god brightened up

After a few seconds of holding the package, Apollo let out a relieved sigh.

Hermes couldn't help but chuckle and that's when he saw her

Standing just a few feet away from them was a girl she hadn't seen before. Her long silver hair tied up with loose locks falling down to her shoulders and her cold blue eyes that seem to scan her surroundings. She was wearing full battle armor, holding a sword firmly in her right hand.

"Who is she?", the messenger asked.

Apollo turned into the direction of where his brother was looking, "Oh, that's Athena, goddess of wisdom. I guess it must be your first time seeing her"

"Athena", Hermes said her name once again as he watched her train. Being captivated by her beauty, he forgot that his brother was with him.

Apollo stifled back a laugh and hit his brother on the head to bring him back to reality

"She's way out of your league brother, you can't go after her", Apollo chuckled

"Yeah and you can?", he said as he rubbed his head, glaring at his brother.

"Of course!", the sun god said with a grin

* * *

Hermes wasn't able to get the wisdom goddess out from his head. He always gets distracted. Her flowing silver hair, that icy blue eyes and her slender form…he wished to know her, to be friends with her but knowing the winged messenger, he wasn't able to. His embarrassment probably got the better of him.

* * *

He ran as quickly as he can. How can he forget that there's an Olympian meeting today? Oh right, he was trying to convince himself to introduce the latter to Athena.

Passing through the big doors of Mt. Olympus, his knees finally gave up as he fell to the marble glass floor when he heard the strict yet warm tone of a goddess

"Are you looking for anyone, dear?"

The young god looked up, meeting the tired gaze of the queen of the heavens, "Lady Hera…I'm sorry I'm late"

Hera waved her hand dismissively, "It's okay, Hermes…"

"Where is fa—I mean Zeus?", Hermes caught himself quickly, aware not to call Zeus, 'father', in front of his wife. The goddess didn't seem to mind the little slip as she gave no reaction.

"I have no clue, dear. He quickly left after the meeting", Hera said, acting like it didn't matter but she was fully aware of his husband's doing

"Di-did I miss anything important, Lady Hera…?", Hermes asked, determined to make the queen of the heavens dismiss any thought that might anger her

Hera tapped her fingers on her lip, "Other than Apollo getting slapped by Artemis and Aphrodite scolding Ares for being dense, nothing happened…"

Hermes bowed before her taking his leave, doing his best to contain his laughter. As he turned to leave, he heard the goddess said something that was lost by the wind but he was sure of what the queen meant….

"_Introduce yourself"_

Those words seemed to have an effect on him, he realized as he stood in front of the azure dome, Athena's temple. Hermes gave a sigh, maybe he still wasn't ready to introduce himself to the goddess. But still…it wouldn't hurt to take a peek right?

He glanced inside the temple and he found her, sitting in a blue sky cushion, reading a book silently. Her hair was in the usual ponytail but instead of wearing her full armor, she wore a dress. A simple knee-length, white dress…

She seems to have sensed him as she quickly looked up from her book. Her eyes were wide, like an owl's and her lips in the slight form of a pout. He stiffened, "Hi-umm, my name's Hermes"

The goddess scanned him, deciding if he was a friend or not. Then her gaze slowly softened and she smiled.

"I'm Athena"

* * *

**_So.. what do you think? Reviews and Comments are welcome..._**


End file.
